The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: A Weekend Vacation & Peacefulness
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry return to the lake for another vacation, and end up having a peaceful time.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: A Weekend Vacation & Peacefulness

Flynn had just finished doing homework at his apartment and was ready to go to Henry's place when the phone at his apartment rung.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and he answered the phone.

"Hey, Flynn, how is your weekend looking like?" Henry asked.

"It's looking great," Flynn said. "I don't have school tomorrow because of a workday, so I have a three day weekend."

"That is awesome," Henry said. "How does another vacation sound?"

"A vacation would be awesome," Flynn said. "This school year has been the hardest school year I ever had to endure so far."

"Really, Flynn," Henry said.

"Really, really," Flynn said.

"You really could use a vacation," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It's gotten so bad I've had to spend every moment I am at my place in the hot tub."

"Is that why you've been coming to my place in your swimming trunks sometimes?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it is," Flynn said.

"Oh, okay," Henry said. "Well, are you finished with your homework?"

"I just got finished and I was on my way to your place to relax for a little bit," Flynn said.

"Oh, okay," Henry said. "Maybe we can discuss the details at my place, then."

"That sounds like a plan," Flynn said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Flynn hung up, and got on his bike. He rode to Henry's place, and knocked on the front door. Henry answered it.

"There you are," Henry said. "Come on in."

"Hey, there, genius," Flynn said. "I hear we're going to have a vacation."

"Yes, we are," Henry said. "We're going to go to that vacation spot again."

"The one we went to last time," Flynn said.

"That's the one," Henry said. "Want to sit down on the couch?"

"Sure," Flynn said and sat on the couch. Henry began to untie Flynn's shoes.

"What we can do is leave tomorrow and come back on Sunday," Henry said.

"That can work," Flynn said. "So, what are we going to do while we're there?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go in the lake and swim," Henry said as he took off Flynn's shoes and socks. "We can ride our bikes on the paths again, and we can relax in the condo."

"Sounds like we have a peaceful weekend in store," Flynn said. "Why did you take my shoes and socks off for? You didn't have to do that."

"You said you wanted to relax at my place, right?" Henry asked.

"I did," Flynn said.

"Well, did you want to nap on the couch or relax in the hot tub or swim in the pool or what?" Henry asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, a nap does sound good right now," Flynn said.

Flynn lay on the couch and Henry tucked him in for a nap. About four hours later, Flynn woke up to Crusty's pizza that Henry ordered for dinner.

"Pizza's here," Henry said.

"Oh, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn sat in the kitchen to eat.

"This is some good pizza," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "Crusty's makes some great pizza."

"They really do," Flynn said. "I guess after dinner, I can go home and pack."

"Yes, you can," Henry said. "Let me know when you're ready so we can go. We're going to use the vehicle we used last time."

"You mean the android-driving car?" Flynn asked.

"That is the one," Henry said.

After dinner, Flynn put his shoes and socks on, and rode his bike back home. Once he got to his apartment, he got to packing. He even stayed up half the night to finish packing. When he was done packing, he went to his bedroom to sleep. The next morning, he woke up and called Henry, who picked up on the other line.

"Hey, best friend," Henry said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am ready when you are," Flynn said.

"Then, let's go," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn went in Henry's android-driving vehicle and they were off to the lake for their vacation. Once they got there, Flynn and Henry went in the condo and got settled.

"Well, another exciting vacation awaits us," Flynn said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, do you want to go to that lake again?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "Let's get our swimming suits on." 

Henry went into the bedroom to change while Flynn changed in the living room. Once they were done, they went outside and jumped in the lake.

"This lake water feels great," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry swam in it for about an hour and a half, and then Henry got out.

"Henry, are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"I brought some floats, Flynn," Henry said.

"You mean we can float on the lake," Flynn said.

"We sure can," Henry said. "Just keep swimming and I will get them for you."

"Will do," Flynn said.

Henry went back in the condo, got the floats out and went back to the lake with them.

"Flynn, they are here," Henry said.

"Awesome," Flynn said and the two best friends got on a float and floated on the lake.

"So, what do you think?" Henry asked.

"This is indeed the life," Flynn said. "The sky is so beautiful."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I love looking at the sky, too."

Flynn and Henry continued to relax on the float until they fell asleep. They woke up to a beautiful night sky.

"Hey, sleepy head," Henry said.

"Hey, timeless genius," Flynn said.

"The night sky is so pretty," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It's all starry again."

"It is indeed beautiful," Henry said. "Those stars look like a textbook."

"Those stars look like a Tetris piece," Flynn said. "And that one looks like Mario."

"Those stars look like measuring tools in a Chemistry Lab," Henry said.

"Those stars look like a police officer badge," Flynn said.

"And those stars look like a butterfly," Henry said.

"Ah, the power of imagination," Flynn said.

"That was what I was going to say," Henry said. "This has been a great first day of our vacation."

"Indeed, it has," Flynn said. "We should have more days like this."

Flynn and Henry chatted for a few more minutes and then fell asleep on their floats. They woke up the next morning to a beautiful sunrise.

"Good morning," Henry said.

"Good morning," Flynn said.

"Are you up for some bacon?" Henry asked.

"I would love some bacon," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry got out of their floats, and went through the lake to get back to the condo. They put their floats up and Henry went to the kitchen to fix Flynn some bacon. Once it was ready, Henry and Flynn had breakfast in the kitchen.

"This bacon is really good," Flynn said. "Thanks for making it."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"We can go bike riding," Flynn said. "I checked the weather yesterday and it looks like today's highs are going to stay in the 80's."

"That is good to know," Henry said. "Hopefully, all I am going to do this time is sweat."

"I know," Flynn said. "Well, let's get ready to ride our bikes."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Henry went to the bedroom to change to his clothes while Flynn did the same in the living room. Once they were ready, they got on their bike helmets, went outside to get on their bikes and off they went down the bike paths. They biked for about an hour down the bike paths, and then they found a bench to sit on.

"This has been a very nice day to do this," Henry said.

"It indeed has," Flynn said.

"I'm having a lot of fun," Henry said.

"I am, too, especially since we are doing this for exercise and not for traveling," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I feel better doing it for exercise anyways."

"Especially since we don't have to worry about roads," Flynn said.

"Let's ride some more," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry got on the bikes and began riding further down the bike paths. The bike paths took them through some woods, around the lake they were in earlier, and next to beautiful sightings. Once they were done biking, counting the breaks, they were out for five hours. They found the bike path back to their condo. They parked their bikes and went inside to relax on the living room couch.

"I am glad we were able to find the path to the condo," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I thought we were going to be stranded like last time, but we found the path to the condo, and I was winging it from memory."

"Well, your winging worked," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Let's relax for a little bit, and then we'll do something else. That was quite a rush."

"I know," Henry said. "I think I need a nap."

"I think I do, too," Flynn said. "I can nap on the couch. You can nap on the bedroom if you want to, Henry."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry got up and went to the bedroom to take a nap while Flynn napped on the living room couch. Three hours later, Henry woke up before Flynn did. He went to the couch to check on Flynn to make sure he was okay. Flynn was still resting peacefully on the couch. Henry noticed that Flynn was still wearing his shoes, so he untied and took off Flynn's shoes. Henry also takes off Flynn's socks, puts a blanket over Flynn and tucks him in. Henry then goes to the kitchen to fix some pizza for himself and Flynn, who woke up to the smell of pizza when it was ready.

"I smell something delicious," Flynn said.

"Yeah, I woke up before you did, so I decided to make us some pizza," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I am a little hungry, and thanks for tucking me in."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "You seemed very peaceful asleep."

"You think so," Flynn said. "My sister always tells people that when I am asleep, the world is at peace."

"That sounds a little harsh," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It's not like I cause chaos every time I am up."

"I know," Henry said. "You're a very friendly person."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I am glad you would vouch for me."

"I would most definitely do so," Henry said. "Now, how about we go to the lake and enjoy ourselves after pizza?"

"Now, you're talking," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn finished their pizza and then changed into their swimming suits to go to the lake. Once they got in the lake, they began swimming together.

"Once again, a relaxing day," Flynn said.

"I agree," Henry said. "Not to mention, we had a really nice bike ride."

"I know," Flynn said. "I cannot believe we made it through the bike ride."

"Me, either," Henry said. "But, I am so glad I did. I feel so alive again."

"I can tell you do," Flynn said. "You really enjoy the great outdoors."

"I live life to the fullest," Henry said. "It's so much fun."

"I know," Flynn said. "And you show me that every time I see you."

"That's really nice, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's have a nice, peaceful swim."

"Yes, let's," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry swam in the lake for about an hour before drying off and returning to the condo to rest for the rest of the day. The next morning, Flynn woke up to the smell of bacon.

"You're cooking bacon again?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Henry said. "Want some?"

"I'd love some," Flynn said.

Flynn joined Henry in the kitchen for some bacon.

"This has been a great weekend," Flynn said. "Thanks for treating me to a vacation."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, we're going home today."

"I know," Flynn said. "But at least we had a good time and I had a good break from my school work."

"I know," Henry said. "If you ever need a good vacation from school, let me know, and I will see what I can do."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "You're the best."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Now, let's get packing so we can go home."

Flynn and Henry packed their things and went into Henry's android-driving vehicle to return to their places. The vehicle stopped at Flynn's place so Flynn could get to his apartment home.

"Thanks again for this awesome vacation," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

"You continue to get some well-needed rest," Flynn said.

"I will, and you do the same," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry hugged and then Flynn gathered his things to return to his apartment home.


End file.
